Rückzug
by jezzi85
Summary: Was würde geschehen, wenn Harry in ein vierjähriges Kind verwandelt wird, allerdings nur geistig? Dies ist die Übersetzung zu VCCV’s genialer Story Retreat“.
1. Prolog Zwischenspiel I

Titel: Rückzug

Autor: Constant Vigilance (VCCV), C Dumbledore und jameschick

Übersetzer: jezzi85

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Geschichte wurde von Constant Vigilance (VCCV), C Dumbledore und jameschick geschrieben. Die Charaktere und sonstige Dinge aus den Original-Büchern gehören J.K. Rowling.

Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romantik

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermine

Rating: M

Inhalt: Was würde geschehen, wenn Harry in ein vierjähriges Kind verwandelt wird, allerdings nur geistig? Dies ist die Übersetzung zu VCCV's genialer Story „Retreat".

Warnung: Slash, non-con, OOC

Anmerkung: Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich diese Geschichte bereits gelesen habe und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr länger widerstehen sie ins Deutsche zu übersetzen. Sie ist wirklich genial, genau wie der Rest von VCCV's Geschichten. Diejenigen unter euch, die das Original kennen – ich hoffe ihr findet meine Übersetzung würdig.

--------------------------

**Prolog**** (Zwischenspiel I) ~ VCCV**

_Harrys POV_

Schmerz.

Schmerz und Licht.

Wie scharfe Stacheln. In langsamen Wellen. Unerträgliche Qual.

Schmerz.

Grelle Blitze. Wirbelnde Farben. Blendendes Licht.

Schmerz.

Zu viel. Viel zu viel.

Der Schmerz hört nicht auf. Wieso hört er nicht auf?

Ich habe geschrien. Ich habe gebettelt. Ich habe geweint. Ich habe gefleht. Ich habe verhandelt und geschworen.

Endlos.

Mit dem Schmerz kann man nicht verhandeln.

Mit _ihm_ kann man nicht verhandeln.

Sein blondes Haar fließt um ein manisches grinsendes Gesicht, während er erneut mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich zielt.

So, so ähnlich wie _seines_. Ihre Ähnlichkeit tut beinahe genauso weh, wie der Schmerz.

Schmerz. Noch mehr Schmerz.

Mein Flehen amüsiert ihn nur.

Er lacht laut, während meine Tränen fließen und sich mit dem Blut von meinen aufgebissenen Lippen mischen.

Es kümmert mich nicht.

Nicht mehr.

Schmerz.

Es ist zu viel. Viel zu viel.

Ich kann den Schmerz nicht bekämpfen. Das Licht. Die Hitze. Das Brennen.

Also ziehe ich mich zurück.

Ich ziehe mich zurück in die Dunkelheit.

Ich kann spüren, wie sie am Rand meines Bewusstseins zehrt. Ich kann den sirenengleichen Ruf von weicher, samtener, schmerzloser Dunkelheit hören.

Ich werde antworten.

Ich werde antworten. Ich werde mich in der Dunkelheit verstecken. Ich werde beten, dass er mir nicht hierher folgen kann.

Ich werde mich verstecken.

Solange, bis der Schmerz aufhört.

Solange, bis jemand mich findet.

Es ist zu viel. Viel zu viel.

--------------------------

Ich hoffe der Prolog hat euch schon mal gefallen. Ich habe bereits einen Großteil der Geschichte übersetzt und werde jede Woche einmal updaten. In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr mir fleißig Reviews schicken ;)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo! Ich präsentiere euch heute das 1. Kapitel.

Ich habe ein paar Anfragen bzgl. eines Links zur Originalstory und der Länge der Geschichte erhalten. Also, die Story hat insgesamt 24 Kapitel, wobei es 8 Zwischenspiele gibt. Und hier ist der Link zu „Retreat":

http:// www. thehexfiles. net/ viewstory. php? sid= 2149

Danke für alle Reviews, die ich bisher erhalten habe. Ich hoffe meine Übersetzung gefällt euch weiterhin!

-------------------------

**Kapitel 1**** ~ VCCV**

_Mittwochnacht_

Er ist so verdammt klein.

Nein.

Klein bedeutet, dass es ihm an Körpergröße und Statur fehlt. Nichts davon fehlt ihm. Er ist groß genug. Er hat genügend Muskeln. Aber wie er da so blass auf den weißen Laken liegt, bewusstlos im Krankenflügel, das Mondlicht durch das Fenster scheint und ihn erhellt…

Er ist einfach so… klein.

Scheiße! Man sollte meinen, ein gebildeter junger Mann, wie ich es bin, könnte ein besseres Wort finden. Aber… es beschreibt ihn gut.

Er sieht gebrechlich aus. Wochenlang nichts zu essen zu bekommen verursacht so etwas nun mal, denke ich. Er sieht benutzt aus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es auch gewesen ist. Pomfrey will es mir nicht sagen, aber ich kenne meinen Vater. Ich weiß, dass er sich nie die Möglichkeit entgehen hätte lassen, den Körper des Goldjungen zu benutzen.

Er sieht verloren aus. Aber wir wissen nicht wie sehr, bis er aufwacht.

Zwanzig Minuten unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch sind genug, um jemanden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Die Longbottoms haben, wie ich gehört habe, über eine Stunde ausgehalten. Mein Vater hatte Harry eine ganze Nacht unter dem Fluch. Der verdammte Bastard hat ihn ausgesprochen, hat eine Weile zugesehen, und als Harrys Stimmbänder versagten… ging er hinauf zu Bett.

Zumindest hat er mir das erzählt. Ich habe keinen Grund ihn anzuzweifeln. Er selbst war gerade von dem Fluch erlöst worden, als er mir diese Information mitteilte. Nur bin ich nicht so grausam wie er. Ich hatte ihn für etwa fünf Minuten darunter. Oh, schon gut. Fünf Minuten lang und das immer wieder. Aber niemand wird mir jemals sagen, dass es nicht verdient war. Niemand, der Harrys schmalen Körper gesehen hat, zusammengekauert in der Ecke des Kerkers, wimmernd und zuckend, wird mir jemals Unrecht geben.

Ich habe in dieser Nacht einen Mord begangen.

Rechtlich gesehen sollte ich in Askaban sein und nicht über Harrys Bett wachen, wie eine besorgte Ehefrau. Wenn Leute dich jedoch mit dem vermissten Jungen-der-lebt in deinen Armen in einen Raum treten sehen, und hören, dass du ihn aus deinem eigenen Haus befreit hast… von deinem eigenen Vater… nun, lasst uns sagen, dass sie nicht mehr über dessen Peiniger fragen als: „Ist er tot?"

Worauf ich schließlich antworte: „Natürlich ist er das."

Niemand muss wissen, dass er gestorben ist, während er sich an den Esszimmertisch geklammert hat, das Licht aus seinen Augen erlosch, als er erkannte, dass sein Protegé, sein wertvoller Erbe, nicht mehr zu ihm gehört. Niemand muss wissen, dass Lucius Malfoy am Ende gebettelt und geweint hat. Niemand muss wissen, dass ich meinen Kopf geschüttelt und sanft Lebewohl gesagt habe, bevor das blendende grüne Licht das Zimmer erfüllt hat. Niemand muss wissen, dass ich den Körper meines Vaters in eine würdigere Position gebracht habe, bevor ich zurück in den Kerker ging.

Er war vielleicht ein Bastard. Aber er war mein Vater.

Er war mein Vater… aber das hier war Harry.

Harry, dem er wehgetan hat. Harry, den er bluten ließ. Harry, den ich…

Ja, nun wir werden nicht darüber reden. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht sogar niemals, falls Harry seine Augen nie wieder aufmacht. Ich warte an seinem Bett. Zugegeben, ich kann nicht dort warten während der normalen Besuchszeiten. Die Wiesel fühlen anscheinend den Drang unter den Besuchszeiten an Harrys Bettseite zu campen. Und dann, die guten Gryffindors die sie nun mal sind, huschen sie sofort zurück in ihren Turm, wenn Pomfrey es ihnen sagt.

Nicht so ich. Ich kümmere mich reichlich wenig um die Regeln der Besuchszeiten. Die Regeln des Ausgehverbots. Alle Regeln sind mir derzeit egal. Mein Harry ruht, vielleicht für immer, in diesem schrecklichen Bett und ich werde ihn nicht alleine lassen. Nicht in der Nacht. Nicht, wenn seine Ängste wahrscheinlich zum Vorschein kommen. Nicht, wenn er schaudert und es ihn schüttelt, und er zittert und wimmert. Und so sitze ich hier, Nacht um Nacht, und halte stille Wache an seinem Bett, so wie seine Adoptivfamilie unter Tags Wache hält.

Der alte Mann weiß es. Ich kann es sagen. Auch wenn ich es nicht jeden Tag in seinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen könnte, wenn wir uns in den Korridoren treffen; die Präsenz einer warmen Decke in einem Stuhl meiner Wahl in der zweiten Nacht sagt genug darüber aus. Sowie die Flasche mit dem Stärkungstrank, die neben einem heißen Tee in der Früh neben mir stand.

Aber er wird mich nicht verraten. Vielleicht versteht er sogar, wieso ich es getan habe. Wieso ich meinen Vater hintergangen habe. Wieso ich mich gegen Voldemort gewendet habe. Ich weiß es nicht. Es kümmert mich auch nicht, solange er mich hier wachen lässt.

Eines frühen Morgens, eine Woche und zwei Tage nachdem ich seinen zuckenden Körper in die Krankenstation gebracht habe, erwachte er. Ich stand gerade erst von meinem Wachposten auf. Ich hatte die Decke zusammengefaltet und mein Haar unter die Kapuze meines Umhangs gestrichen, als das erste Stöhnen erklang. Ich sah, wie seine Augenlider zuckten, in dem verzweifelten Versuch sich zu öffnen. Ich sah zu, wie er seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen warf.

Harrys Bewegungen starteten einen Alarm in Pomfreys Büro und sie kam sofort angerannt. Ich wich zurück in die Schatten und sah von dort zu, wo keiner das nervöse Kneten meiner Hände und meine stoßartigen Atemzüge mitbekam. Dumbledore kam einen Moment später an, gefolgt von Snape. Anscheinend hatten sie alle den Alarm gehört.

Pomfrey begann Zaubersprüche aufzusagen, um Harry zu untersuchen. Snape stand daneben bereit; die Flaschen mit Tränken in seinen Händen klimperten gegeneinander, während er darauf wartete, dass Pomfrey eine Diagnose machte. Dumbledore sah, genau wie ich selbst, still dabei zu, wie der Junge-der-lebt erwachte.

Seine Augenlider flatterten erneut. Er stöhnte ein wenig. Seine Augen flogen auf und er sah ängstlich zur Decke hinauf. Dann begannen die Schreie. Schrill und verzweifelt. Sein wildes Gestrampel zwang Snape dazu seine Tränke abzustellen und sich über Harry zu werfen, um ihn fest zu halten. Pomfrey fummelte mit einer Flasche Beruhigungstrank. Dumbledore stand an ihrer Seite, mit seinem Zauberstab bereit, sollten weder Pomfrey noch Snape erfolgreich sein.

Ich sah weiter dabei zu, mit meinem Herz scheinbar in meinem Hals.

Endlich schaffte es die Krankenschwester ihm den Trank einzuflößen und sein Gestrampel wurde sanfter und hörte schließlich vollkommen auf. Dann fingen die stummen Tränen an zu fließen. Riesige Tränen entwischten seinen Augenwinkeln, um seine Schläfe hinab zu laufen und sein Kopfkissen zu durchnässen.

Dumbledore versuchte mehrere Male mit ihm zu sprechen, danach fragend an was er sich erinnern konnte über die Zeit, die er in der Gefangenschaft meines Vaters verbracht hat. Danach fragend an was er sich überhaupt noch erinnern konnte. Jedes Mal wimmerte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Schlussendlich seufzte der alte Mann und nickte Snape zu. Snape schürzte die Lippen und lehnte sich näher an das Bett heran.

„Legilimens", hörte ich ihn wispern. Und dann begann das Stöhnen wieder. Harry war noch immer zu sehr unter dem Einfluss des Trankes, um zu schreien, aber es war offensichtlich, dass wenn er es hätte können… er hätte es getan. Snape schloss seine eigenen Augen fest und richtete sich wieder auf. „Albus", brachte er krächzend hervor. „Der Junge ist verloren. Er erinnert sich an nichts nach seinem vierten oder fünften Lebensjahr. Der Harry Potter, den wir kannten… ist verloren."

Pomfrey keuchte auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dumbledore senkte nur den Kopf und seufzte traurig.

„Ich verstehe, Severus", erwiderte er und seine Stimme klang, so weit ich mich erinnerte, zum ersten Mal wie die eines alten Mannes. „Vielleicht sollten wir für heute alle zu Bett gehen. Eine Nacht über diese Neuigkeiten schlafen… und unseren Harry auch etwas Ruhe gönnen", schloss er und strich mit einer gewitterten Hand über Harrys dunkles Haar. „Poppy, sagen sie mir Bescheid, sollte sich sein Zustand verändern", bat er, bevor er sich erhob und einen überraschenderweise ziemlich betroffenen Snape aus dem Krankenflügel geleitete.

Pomfrey kümmerte sich noch ein wenig um Harry, bevor sie zurück in ihr Büro am Ende des Krankenflügels ging. Ich trat aus der Ecke und ging hinüber zu Harrys Bett. Er sah jetzt sogar noch kleiner aus, wie er dort lag und die Tränen ihm übers Gesicht rannten. Diese grünen Augen richteten sich auf mich und ich nahm meinen Platz wieder ein. Er sah mich argwöhnisch an und rieb seine Nase an seinem Kissen.

„Hi", sagte ich sanft, nicht wissend was zur Hölle ich jetzt wirklich sagen oder tun sollte. Lange Sekunden später wurde ich mit einer Antwort belohnt.

„Hi."

„Mein Name ist Draco", stellte ich mich vor. „Kannst du dich an deinen Namen erinnern?"

Er nickte und schniefte erneut. „Harry." Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, als würde ich ihn verwirren. „Ich kenne dich", meinte er.

Ich lächelte. „Ja, das tust du."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich an dich."

Mein Herz fing an hart zu klopfen. Das musste ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Für jemanden, der sich an „nichts" nach seinem vierten Lebensjahr erinnern konnte?

„Tust du das?" Ich war ziemlich stolz auf die Ruhe, die ich noch ausstrahlte.

Er nickte erneut. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern woher", flüsterte er und runzelte wieder die Stirn.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist okay. Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich bald daran erinnern." Merlin, bitte lass ihn sich an mich erinnern. Ich fasste einen Entschluss, als ich ihm dabei zusah wie er einen Arm um seinen eigenen schmalen Körper schlang und sich den Daumen der anderen Hand in den Mund steckte. Ich griff nach einem der Kissen auf dem nächstgelegenen Bett. „Was ist dein Lieblingstier?", fragte ich.

Harry sah mich misstrauisch an. „Ein Hund."

„Und was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes lag ein kleines Kuscheltier in Form eines Hundes auf meinem Schoß, mit schwarzem Fell und grünen Augen, wie die seines Besitzers. Harry quietschte auf und rutschte soweit er konnte weg. Ich legte eine Hand auf sein zugedecktes Bein und machte ein tadelndes Geräusch. „Ist schon okay, Harry", beruhigte ich ihn. „Es ist nur Magie."

Harrys ganzer Körper zitterte. „N-Nein. Magie ist n-nicht echt."

Ich schnaubte. „Natürlich ist Magie echt. Das hier ist Hogwarts, eine Schule, in der Magie gelehrt wird. Ich gehe hier zur Schule. Genauso wie du", erklärte ich ihm. „Sie lehren dich hier, wie du die Magie richtig einsetzt."

Harry sah noch immer argwöhnisch aus. „Ist okay", wisperte er und blickte im Raum umher. „Ich werde ihnen einfach erzählen, dass du ihn für mich gekauft hast."

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste grinsen. Harry Potter… log für Draco Malfoy. Ich spürte ein warmes Gefühl in meinen Inneren aufsteigen, bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich genug um mich sorgte, um zu versuchen mich vor Ärger zu bewahren.

„Wenn du willst, Harry", erwiderte ich. „Jetzt brauchst du aber etwas Schlaf. Ich muss auch wieder zurück in meinen Schlafraum, aber das Hündchen wird bei dir bleiben, okay?"

Harry sah etwas traumatisiert aus, bei dem Gedanken, dass ich gehen musste, aber sobald ich ihm den Stoffhund reichte, schlang er seine Arme darum und drückte ihn fest gegen seine Brust. Er zog seine Hand nach oben und steckte seinen Daumen zurück in seinen Mund, während er zusah, wie ich aufstand.

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Er sah so unschuldig aus, so süß.

Ich lehnte mich nach unten und küsste seine Stirn. Er lächelte um seinen Daumen herum und schloss dann seine Augen. Er war eingeschlafen noch bevor die Tür zum Krankenflügel hinter mir zufiel.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**** ~ VCCV**

_Donnerstagmorgen_

Später an diesem Morgen, glücklicherweise nachdem ich geduscht, mich angezogen und auf den Tag vorbereitet hatte, wurde ich in Dumbledores Büro gerufen. Ich wäre beinahe umgedreht und weggerannt, als ich die Horde Menschen in dem kleinen Raum sah. Jeder Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Binns und Trelawney, war anwesend. Und dann sah ich Weasley und Granger und ich wusste, dass meine nächtlichen Ausflüge gleich publik gemacht werden würden.

Ich stand im Türrahmen und ignorierte die wütenden Blicke von dem Wiesel und die gerunzelte Stirn von McGonagall und Snape. Ich fühlte mich so gerührt, dass ich sie in ihrer Verwirrung über meine wahren Beweggründe zusammen bringen konnte. Es gab mir ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl… wirklich, das tat es. Gerade als ich dabei war mich völlig in meinen Gedanken zu verlieren und darauf zu warten, dass Weasleys Gekreische mich bei einem relevanten Punkt wieder zurückholen würde, ließ Dumbledore die Bombe platzen.

„Ich denke, wir sind vielleicht dazu gezwungen ihn nach St. Mungos zu überweisen." Der alte Mann schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein!", rief ich dazwischen, bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, was solch ein Ausbruch für einen Eindruck hinterließ. Die Blicke, die ich vorhin zugeworfen bekommen hatte, waren nichts im Vergleich zu jenen, die jetzt auf mich gerichtet waren. Ich schaffte es nur knapp nicht vor Verlegenheit rot zu werden. „Ich meine… das Beste für Harry wäre, das er wieder in sein altes Leben zurückfindet. Die Wirkung des Cruciatus ist verheerend, aber ihn in einem sterilen Raum gefangen zu halten, in dem es nichts aus seiner Vergangenheit gibt, ist nicht der richtige Weg, um ihn zurückzubringen. Die Longbottoms sind das beste Bespiel dafür, was in so einem Fall passiert."

Offene Münder waren das erste Zeichen dafür, dass ich wahrscheinlich nichts über die Longbottoms wissen sollte. Der patentierte Todesblick von Snape war das zweite. Ich seufzte. „Er muss bei seinen Freunden sein, oder zumindest nicht bei Leuten, die ihn ständig wegen Blutproben aufpieksen. Er muss zurück zum Unterricht, er muss die Dinge tun, die er früher auch getan hat, wenn er jemals genesen soll."

Weasleys Blick sprühte nun beinahe Funken. „Wieso zur Hölle kümmert es dich was mit Harry passiert?", verlangte er zu wissen, sein Gesicht rot vor Zorn.

Ich spürte meine Geduld langsam reißen. „Ich hab meinen Vater für ihn getötet, du dämlicher Idiot!", knurrte ich, während ich durch den Raum ging, um mich direkt vor ihn zu stellen. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Pferd, Panik huschte über sein bescheuertes Gesicht, aber er gab nicht nach. Noch tat ich es.

„Ich habe meine Familie entehrt, mich gegen Voldemort gestellt in einer Weise, die wohl dafür sorgt, dass ich wahrscheinlich in meinem Schlaf ermordet werde und ich habe Harrys bewusstlosen Arsch mitten im schottischen Winter auf meinem Besen über hundert Meilen weit hierher gebracht. Wenn man bedenkt, dass dein Teil in der Befreien-wir-Harry Aktion war, dass du untätig im Gryffindorturm gehockt bist und deine Hände geknetet hast, während du über deine entschiedene Nutzlosigkeit gejammert hast, denke ich nicht, dass in Frage steht wie sehr ich mich sorge!"

Ron blinzelte für einen Moment, meine Spucke hatte sein Gesicht getroffen, während meiner kleinen Tirade, und dann zog er die Augen zusammen. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Granger legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sein Mund schnappte zu, wie der einer Schildkröte und er vibrierte beinahe vor Zorn, aber er gehorchte ihrem Befehl.

Dumbledore wartete einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Blut vergossen werden würde und nickte dann, während das verdammte Funkeln seiner Augen erneut begann. „Harry würde es tatsächlich besser in einer bekannten Umgebung und in der Nähe seiner Freunde gehen. Unser einziges Problem ist die Tatsache, dass der Junge, und er ist jetzt wahrhaftig ein Junge, die Mentalität eines Vier- oder Fünfjährigen besitzt. Er wird ständige Aufsicht benötigen."

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen, Schulleiter", sagte Granger leise, ihre Augen voller Schmerz. In diesem Moment, konnte ich beinahe eine Art Verbundenheit mit dem muggelgeborenen Mädchen spüren. Dann knurrte Weasley und sie lächelte ihn an. Ich schauderte. Nein. Keine Verbundenheit war erlaubt mit jemand, der Weasley als seinen Seelenverwandten auswählte.

Dumbledore lächelte und tätschelte Grangers Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass sie es tun würden, meine Liebe. Aber, obwohl Harry geistig ein Kind ist, hat er den Körper eines jungen Mannes. Ich fürchte, dass dies eure Freundschaft zu sehr belastet, wenn Harry wieder zu seiner normalen Mentalität zurückkehrt."

Granger zuckte zusammen, aber nickte. „Ich verstehe", erwiderte sie.

Weasley blickte vorsichtig von Dumbledore zu seiner Freundin. „I-Ich könnte auf ihn aufpassen", sagte er zögernd.

Ich verstand sein Zögern nicht. Noch konnte ich den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck auf Grangers Gesicht verstehen.

„Ja, das könnten sie", stimmte Dumbledore zu, wobei eine Spur Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme lag. „Und sie würden es hervorragend tun, Mr. Weasley. Sie lieben ihn sehr. Er ist ein großer Teil ihrer Welt." Die Blicke, die sich austauschten waren verwirrend. Weasley sah schuldig aus. Dumbledore hingegen melancholisch. Ich konnte es nicht wirklich verstehen, bis Weasley etwas sagte.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, in seinem Schatten zu stehen", sagte er so leise, dass es beinahe ein Flüstern war. Er errötete, während er es sagte.

Dumbledore nickte nur. „Ich weiß. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie in dieser Weise über sich selbst denken, lässt mich daran zweifeln, Harry noch mehr in ihr Leben zu involvieren." Dumbledore starrte Weasley über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille an. „Er würde Tag und Nacht bei ihnen sein. Er würde in allen Aspekten seines Lebens Hilfe brauchen; essen, baden, anziehen. Möglicherweise nutzen sie diese Zeit besser, in dem sie darüber nachdenken wer Ronald Weasley wirklich ist, anstatt zu versuchen diese Last zu tragen."

Weasley traten die Tränen in die Augen und sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe seines Haares an. Er biss sich mit jedem Wort stärker in die Lippe. Der letzte Satz jedoch, brachte eine Reaktion hervor. „Er ist keine Last. Ich denke nicht so über ihn. Das habe ich nie! Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich liebe ihn."

Ich seufzte. Verfluchte Gryffindors. „Niemand sagt, dass du ihn nicht liebst, du Schwachkopf", unterbrach ich seine potenzielle Schluchz-Attacke. „Der Schulleiter meint nur, dass du dein ganzes Leben im Schatten von jemand anderen verbracht hast… zuerst den deiner Brüder und jetzt Harrys. Er sagt nur, dass während Harry genest, solltest du vielleicht herausfinden wer zur Hölle du bist und was du tun willst, anstatt dich zu fragen, wie Harry dich will und was er will, dass du tust."

Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wie ein Fisch; Tränen rannen stumm über seine Wangen. Ich rollte mit meinen Augen. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass Harry selbst nicht genau dasselbe von dir verlangen würde?" Schließlich, mit Hilfe von Grangers Trost, nickte Weasley endlich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Ich rollte erneut meine Augen und drehte mich um, um den Schulleiter anzusehen.

Er lächelte.

Ich hatte von Professor Snape gelernt, dass Dumbledores Lächeln ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass man in etwas hineingedrängt wurde, was man zuvor nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Ich hatte es früher nie richtig verstanden. Jetzt tu ich es.

„Was?", fragte ich misstrauisch.

Dumbledore zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah unschuldig drein. Ja, klar. „Ich bin nur erfreut zu hören, dass sie mir zustimmen, Mr. Malfoy." Und dann fiel der andere Schuh. „Denn ich möchte, dass sie Harrys Vormund werden." Es gab einen Aufruhr erstaunten Geflüsters von den Lehrern, aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Reaktion von uns Schülern.

Wiesel und ich klangen wie seine verrückten Zwillingsbrüder, als wir gleichzeitig redeten.

„Warum er?" / „Warum ich?"

„Er mag ihn nicht einmal!" / „Er mag mich nicht einmal!"

„Er ist ein Slytherin!" / „Er ist ein Gryffindor!"

„Er wird ihm wehtun!" / „Ich werde… was?!"

Und da brachen wir ab.

„Wieso zur Hölle sollte ich ihm wehtun?", zischte ich.

Weasley sah mich wütend an. „Du hasst ihn! Du hast versucht ihm sein Leben zu vermiesen, seit ihr euch begegnet seid!"

Ich war geschockt. „Du denkst wirklich, ich würde einen Vierjährigen verletzen?" Sicherlich dachte er nicht, dass ich so tief sinken würde?

„Er ist nicht vier", kam die abfällige Erwiderung. „Er ist siebzehn."

Und schon verließ mich meine Geduld. „Er liegt unten in der Krankenstation, sabbert sein Kissen voll, klammert sich an diesen verdammten Stoffhund und lutscht an seinem Daumen!", knurrte ich. „Vertrau mir! Er ist vier." Wiesel sah fürchterlich betroffen aus und ich fühlte mich beinahe besänftigt… aber dann bemerkte ich wie Granger mich angrinste.

„Woher weißt du, dass er sabbert oder seinen Daumen lutscht?", fragte sie. „Und was für ein Stoffhund?"

Ich errötete. Scheiße. "Ich habe gesehen… Ich habe zugeschaut… wenn er nerv – ich weiß es einfach, okay?" Scheißescheißescheiße! „Und er hat letzte Nacht geflennt, also hab ich ihm einen verdammten Stoffhund herbeigezaubert. Ist das alles, du Besserwisserin?"

Meine Beleidigung hatte anscheinend den falschen Effekt. Sie lächelte nur und nickte. Anschließend legte sie eine Hand über Wiesels Mund, als er ihn aufmachte, um mir noch mehr Beschimpfungen entgegen zu spucken, und lächelte Dumbledore an.

„Danke für ihre Zeit, Schulleiter. Professoren", sagte sie ruhig, mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken in deren Richtungen. „Ich bin sicher, dass Draco den Job gut machen wird. Er hat mein vollstes Vertrauen und meine Hilfe, wenn er sie brauchen sollte. Wir werden jetzt gehen. Wir sehen dich beim Frühstück, Draco." Sie nickte ein letztes Mal und zog Weasley praktisch durch die Tür.

Ich stand da in Schock.

„Aber… ich habe nicht zugestimmt!", sagte ich dümmlich zu den Professoren, die mich nun anstarrten.

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte. „Ich werde es in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück verkünden, während sie Harry abholen. Ich werde allen sagen, dass von ihnen erwartet wird ihnen in jeder Form zu helfen."

Ich war sprachlos.

„Aber… ich habe nicht zugestimmt", wiederholte ich.

„Sie können Harry zum Frühstück bringen und dann in den Unterricht. Ich werde inzwischen seinen Koffer hinunter in ihre Räumlichkeiten bringen, um ihnen den Anfang zu erleichtern."

Er begann mich in Richtung der Tür zu drängen, um Snape und Flitwick herum.

„Aber ich habe nicht zugestimmt!" Ich schien nicht in der Lage zu sein etwas anderes zu sagen.

„Gehen sie nun und holen sie ihren Schützling ab", lächelte er, als ich mich im Flur wieder fand.

„Aber, Schulleiter!", quengelte ich. „Ich habe nicht zugestimmt!"

Er lächelte weiterhin. „Aber natürlich haben sie das, Draco."

"Wann?" Mein Gewinsel wurde selbst mir lästig.

„Denken sie nach, mein Junge. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich erinnern werden."

Und die Tür schloss sich vor meinem Gesicht.


	4. Zwischenspiel II

**Zwischenspiel II ~ C Dumbledore**

_POV – Dumbledore_

Ich habe mich noch nie so alt und nutzlos in meinem Leben gefühlt. Wie konnte dies nur passieren? Ich habe versagt. Voll und ganz versagt. Ja, es gibt noch Hoffnung, jedoch nur einen Schimmer davon.

Harry in der Krankenstation liegen zu sehen, brach sogar beinahe meine Seele. Ich kann die Kinder nicht zusehen lassen wie ich weine, obwohl ich dies sicherlich genug in den letzten zehn Tagen getan hatte. In der ersten Nacht schloss ich mich in meinem Büro ein und schluchzte. Ein lächerlicher alter Mann, der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke saß und in seinen Bart weinte. Selbst Fawkes konnte mich nicht trösten.

Ich weiß, dass es jene gibt, die denken ich bin kalt und berechnend. Ich habe gehört wie gesagt wurde, dass ich kontrollierend und manipulierend bin. Vielleicht bin ich das. Es kommt mit dem Job.

Wenn ich wählen muss, ob wir Harry opfern oder hunderte Zauberer und Hexen und Millionen von Muggeln, dann werden wir Harry opfern. Es ist keine Entscheidung des Herzens. Dafür hängt zuviel davon ab. Wenn ich ihm die Bürde ersparen könnte, wenn ich ihn beschützen könnte, solange bis jemand anderes Voldemort tötet… wenn ich mein Leben für seines tauschen könnte, würde ich es ohne zu zögern tun. Er ist wie ein Enkelsohn für mich. So sehr ich es auch versucht habe, es war unmöglich zu verhindern, dass die Linien verschwammen. Noch würde ich es anders wollen, wissend wie es ist ihn in meinem Leben zu haben.

In der Nacht, in der er erwachte, als der Zauber, den ich über ihn gelegt hatte mich alarmierte, dass er sich bewegt hatte, rannte ich schneller als je zuvor. Ich glaube ich hätte beinahe Severus zu Boden gestoßen, als wir gleichzeitig bei der Tür zum Krankenflügel ankamen. Ich wusste, dass etwas schrecklich falsch war in dem Moment, als ich ihn sah. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und mit Schrecken erfüllt. Obwohl er aussah, wie der Harry, den wir kannten, war er es nicht.

Ich hoffte, dass es nur der Schock war. Er war vielleicht erwacht, glaubend, dass er noch in dem Kerker war und erwartete, dass ihn jemand verfluchen würde. Ihn zu zwingen den Beruhigungstrank zu trinken hat sich angefühlt wie großes Unrecht. Ich hatte einmal eine Aussage gehört, zurückführend auf Muggeleltern, die ihr Kind bestraften. „Das wird mir mehr tun, als dir." Ich glaube, dass es stimmt. Es ist wahr. Harry zu bändigen war vielleicht eine körperliche Herausforderung, aber es war emotionale Folter.

Ich stellte ihm einige Fragen. Er antwortete nicht. Ich stellte andere Fragen. Er antwortete nicht. Ich fuhr fort, viel länger, als es vernünftig war. Aber ich war nicht vernünftig. Es war nicht vernünftig. Nichts von dem hier war vernünftig.

Schließlich sagte ich Severus, dass er in seinen Geist sehen sollte. Harrys ängstliches Wimmern rüttelte an meinem Herzen. Snape musste nichts erklären, doch er tat es. Seine Reaktion war genug. Severus tut mir leid. Ich glaube, er fürchtet, dass er nie in der Lage sein wird, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er sorgt sich so sehr um den Jungen. Es war, wie man es kannte, "Guter Bulle, böser Bulle" und er hatte den Kürzeren gezogen. In vielerlei Hinsicht war seine Rolle viel schwieriger gewesen, als meine.

Und in dieser Nacht, weinte ich allein in meinen Gemächern.

Den Orden zu kontaktieren war unangenehm. Sie hatten alle erwartet von mir Antworten zu bekommen. Ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob ich die Frage bereits kannte. Wäre Lucius Malfoy nicht bereits tot, ich bin sicher, er hätte den Tag nicht überlebt. Allein Molly Weasley hätte einen ganzen Raum voller Todesser bekämpft, um an ihn heranzukommen. Natürlich hatten sie alle schon über eine Woche gewusst, was geschehen war. Aber sie hatten sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, genau wie ich.

Vielleicht hat es geholfen ihnen zuzuhören. Ich habe bemerkt, dass ich nicht ständig über Harrys Zustand grübelte, sondern eher über dessen Auswirkung auf unsere Welt. Harry muss zu uns zurückehren. Er muss in der Lage sein Voldemort entgegenzutreten. Falls Voldemort ihn jetzt in seine Fänge bekommen würde, könnte er ihn dazu erziehen böse zu sein. Wenn er ihn nicht einfach tötete. Tom hat einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Ironie und ich fürchte die erste Möglichkeit mehr, als die letztere.

Ich hätte Harry nie nach St. Mungos überwiesen. Zu sagen, dass ich es tun würde, war ein manipulierender Trick gewesen. Ich habe es bereits gesagt, es kommt mit dem Job. In Wahrheit kommt es mit zwei Jobs: Schulleiter und Anführer in einem Krieg. Es war notwendig, dass der junge Mr. Malfoy auf Harry aufpasst. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, und traurigerweise tue ich dies beinahe nie, ist er möglicherweise der Einzige auf den Harry reagieren wird, wie ein Siebzehnjähriger.

Hätte er nicht zugestimmt, hätte ich selbst auf ihn aufgepasst.

Ich habe Vorbehalte darüber, Harry nach Slytherin zu stecken. Manche könnten ihn in seinem geschwächten Zustand ausnutzen. Doch ich vertraue Mr. Malfoy. Und in meinem Herzen vertraue ich auf die Menschlichkeit dieser Kinder. Falls irgendetwas oder irgendjemand sie davon abbringen kann das dunkle Mal anzunehmen, dann ist es der kindliche Harry.

Mr. Malfoy war etwas heftiger in seinen Einwendungen gegen St. Mungos, als ich erwartet hatte. Seine Begründung war jedoch vernünftig. Und ich war überhaupt nicht davon überrascht, dass er über Frank und Alice Longbottom Bescheid wusste. Alle anderen schienen geschockt zu sein. Offensichtlich verstanden sie nicht, dass er als Malfoyerbe und als Sohn eines Mitglieds von Voldemorts Innerem Kreis, Dinge weiß, die nicht einmal mir bekannt sind.

Ron Weasley verkraftet es nicht gut. Ich fürchte er wird sich in sich selbst zurückziehen. Normalerweise ist es Harry, der sich in Schuldgefühlen vergräbt, weil er etwas nicht verhindert hatte, das nicht geändert werden konnte. Ich wundere mich, ob sie realisieren, wie ähnlich sie sich sind. Und ich frage mich, ob der junge Mr. Weasley lange genug aus seinem selbst errichteten Gefängnis kommt, um in seinem neu gefundenen Sonnenlicht zu wachsen. Mr. Malfoy hatte Recht damit gehabt. Ron Weasley hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt herauszufinden wer er ist.

Ah, und die liebe Miss Granger. Sie braucht jemanden auf den sie aufpassen kann. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass sie die Erste war, die anbot Harrys Vormund zu werden. Ich zögerte ein wenig, bevor ich ihr Angebot ausschlug, glaubend, dass Minerva in ihrer altmodischen Art das Problem erkennen und einschreiten würde. Es schien, als wäre es ihr entgangen.

Mr. Malfoy war etwas schwerer zu überzeugen. Tatsächlich war er überhaupt nicht zu überzeugen. Schließlich habe ich ihm einfach dafür gedankt, dass er zugestimmt hat und habe ihn weggeschickt. Das war alles was ich tun konnte.

Er war wirklich erstaunlich gewesen in den letzten Wochen, unser Mr. Malfoy. Ich hatte schon lange gehofft, dass er sich gegen Voldemort stellen würde. Ich hatte jedoch nicht vorausgesehen, es noch nicht einmal erwägt, dass er seinen Vater töten würde. Ich bin überrascht; er ist stärker, als ich dachte. Nun da eine Maske gefallen ist, frage ich mich, wie lange es dauern wird, bis die anderen folgen.

Alle unsere Hoffnungen ruhen nun auf ihm. Er ist wahrscheinlich unsere einzige Chance Harry zurückzubekommen. Und ohne Harry Potter…


	5. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3 ~ VCCV**

_Donnerstagmorgen_

Den ganzen Weg hinunter zum Krankenflügel dachte ich darüber nach. Und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich sehr wohl zugestimmt hatte. Ich hatte bereits zugestimmt, als ich ihn fand, zitternd und sich windend, klein und verletzt, wunderschön und gebrochen im Manor. Ich stimmte zu, als ich weitere Folterungen seitens meines Vaters verhinderte. Ich stimmte zu, als ich ihn aufsammelte und ihn sanft in meinem Armen hielt, während ich ihn zurück nach Hogwarts flog. Ich stimmte zu, als ich Nacht um Nacht zu ihm schlich, um nach ihm zu sehen, um Wache zu halten, bis er erwachte. Ich stimmte zu, als ich etwas Greifbares für ihn erschuf, woran er sich halten konnte in der Dunkelheit. Ich stimmte zu, als ich seine Stirn küsste und ihm versprach, dass ich zurückkommen würde.

Ja. Ich hatte tatsächlich zugestimmt.

Harry war auf, geduscht und angezogen, und bereit zu gehen. Er trug noch immer seine Gryffindor-Roben. Sein Haar war noch immer das reinste Chaos. Seine Brille ruhte noch immer auf seiner Nase. Aber es war ein neuer Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der die Illusion der Normalität als Lüge strafte. Er hatte Angst. Es war die Furcht eines kleinen Kindes, allein gelassen an einem merkwürdigen Ort, an dem alle anderen Entscheidungen für ihn trafen.

Der Blick verschwand, als ich durch die Tür kam. Er wurde ersetzt durch Freude. Das, mehr als alles andere, überzeugte mich davon, dass ich zugestimmt hatte.

Pomfrey gab mir eine meilenlange Liste darüber, was Harry tun und nicht tun sollte, Dinge wegen denen ich ihn zurück in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte, Dinge, denen ich ihm nicht aussetzen sollte. Ich hörte ihr nicht länger zu, als ich realisierte, dass sie ihn nur bemutterte und beobachtete Harry, wie er mit dem Stoffhund spielte, den ich ihm letzte Nacht gemacht hatte. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Pomfrey, dass ich nicht länger zuhörte und sie seufzte.

„Passen sie einfach auf ihn auf", schloss sie.

Ich nickte. Natürlich. Was sonst würde ich tun? Idiotische Frau.

„Bist du hungrig, Harry?", fragte ich sanft. Er nickte kräftig. „Dann lass uns frühstücken gehen." Harry hüpfte hinüber an meine Seite, während er der Krankenschwester zum Abschied winkte. Sie lächelte besorgt und winkte zurück und sah aufmerksam dabei zu, wie wir in den Flur hinausgingen. Ich konnte die listige Hand, die in meine glitt nicht ablehnen und folglich war unser Erscheinen in der Großen Halle ausgesprochen wirkungsvoll, wie Harry sich an einer Seite an meine Hand klammerte und an der anderen an den Stoffhund.

Eine Stille legte sich über den Raum, als wir eintraten und alle Augen waren auf uns gerichtet. Niemand schickte mir einen gemeinen Blick, als ich, Harrys Hand haltend, ihn durch die Menge führte. Neugier verbreitete sich hingegen wie ein Lauffeuer. Dumbledore hatte also anscheinend seine Bekanntmachung schon gemacht. Ich warf einen Blick hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, da Harry nicht wusste, dass er dorthin schauen sollte, und ich sah, dass Weasley uns mit Tränen in den Augen anstarrte. Granger hatte seine Hand fest in ihre eigene genommen und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

Ich nickte ihnen respektvoll zu. Schließlich hatten sie gerade die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben in die Hände eines gefürchteten Slytherin gegeben. Das erforderte Courage, selbst für einen Gryffindor. Weasley riss die Augen auf und Granger nickte mit einem Lächeln zurück.

Ich steuerte Harry zum Slytherintisch und setzte ihn mit dem Rücken zu dem Rest des Raumes. Es gab keinen Grund ihn sehen zu lassen, dass er die neueste Sensation in Hogwarts war. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und begann abwesend mir Essen auf den Teller zu legen. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem ich meine Gabel hob, um den ersten Bissen zu tun, bemerkte ich nicht, dass Harry nichts aß. Er saß nur still da und sah sehnsüchtig das Essen vor ihm an, während er nebenbei sein Hündchen streichelte.

„Harry?", fragte ich. „Willst du denn nichts essen?"

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ist okay", flüsterte er. „Ich werde einfach auf die Reste warten."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Reste? Was zur Hölle? "Es wird keine Reste geben, Harry."

Er wurde etwas blass und sah dann ergeben aus. Er nickte. „Ist okay. Ich war sowieso nicht wirklich hungrig." Nun, das war eine eindeutige Lüge. Ich konnte hören, wie sein Magen knurrte. Und er hatte mir vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten gesagt, dass er hungrig war.

„Ich meine, dass die Hauselfen alles einfach verschwinden lassen, wenn wir fertig sind", setzte ich fort, während ich ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. „Also, gibt es keine Reste." Er sah verängstigt aus. Ich seufzte. „Niemand wird dich hier verhungern lassen, Harry", versicherte ich ihm sanft. „Hast du denn zu Hause nichts gegessen?"

Harry runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich sehr hungrig war und dass es wichtig war, dass ich nur die Reste esse."

Bastarde.

„Du musst dich hier nicht darum kümmern, Harry", beruhigte ich ihn und versuchte meinen inneren Ärger zu unterdrücken. „Ich will, dass du isst."

Harry nickte und lächelte schüchtern. „Dann nehme ich ein bisschen Brei." Ich wusste, dass ich einen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, der Igitt ausdrückte. Ich hasste Brei. Aber ich gab ihm, das Einzige was er, wie es schien, essen wollte, auf den Teller und wandte mich wieder meinem eigenen Frühstück zu. Harry fing vorsichtig an den geschmacklosen Brei zu essen, konnte jedoch seine hungrigen Augen nicht von dem Essen, welches noch immer vor ihm lag, nehmen.

Pansy sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Sie hatte diesen Blick in ihren Augen. Den Blick, der besagte, dass sie etwas tun würde, was die ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellen würde. Sie schnappte Harrys Blick auf und er zuckte zusammen, seine Augen sofort wieder hinunter auf seine Schüssel gerichtet. Sie lächelte. „Magst du Würsteln?", fragte sie und hielt ihm eine auf ihre Gabel gespießte Wurst hin.

Harry sah zaghaft durch seine Wimpern zu ihr auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er mit einem Quietschen. „Ich hab's noch nie probiert."

Pansy riss die Augen auf, aber sie dippte ihre Wurst in ihre Soße und hielt die Gabel hoch. Harry sah das Utensil ängstlich an. „Es ist okay", lächelte sie wieder. „Versuch es, ich denke du wirst es mögen." Er sah mich misstrauisch an, aber ich aß nur weiter und ließ Pansy tun wie sie wünschte, da ich sehen wollte, was sie weiter tun würde. Sie war kein schlechter Mensch. Sie ist öfter als ich überhaupt zählen konnte an meiner Seite gestanden, selbst als ich ihr klipp und klar gesagt hatte, dass wir nie heiraten würden. Und sie hatte einen gute Art mit Kindern umzugehen, was Harry, in beinahe jeder Hinsicht, zurzeit war.

Er lehnte sich nun behutsam vor, nahm jedoch nicht die Gabel. Er öffnete einfach seinen Mund und zog die Wurst von der Gabel hinunter, um anschließend den letzten Rest Soße mit seiner Zunge abzuschlecken. Pansy sah ihre Gabel einen Moment and und zuckte dann mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich schätze, ich hatte schon schlimmere Sachen in meinem Mund, als Harry Potters Spucke", grinste sie. „Magst du es?", fragte sie Harry.

In seinem Gesicht brach ein Lächeln aus und er nickte. „Es ist wirklich gut!"

Pansy lächelte. Merkwürdigerweise war es ein ehrliches Lächeln. Eines, das ich schon jahrelang nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte. Sie sah nun auf Vince' Teller hinunter und stieß ihn an, während sie bedeutungsvoll auf seinen Schinken blickte. Er sah wehmütig aus, doch schließlich seufzte er und schnitt einen Teil seines Schinkens ab. „Hast du schon mal Schinken probiert?", fragte er matt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Vince seufzte erneut, pickte einen Streifen auf und reichte seine Gabel dem eifrigen Jungen. Vince zuckte etwas zusammen, als er dabei zusah, wie Harry das Stück Schinken, genau wie vorhin die Würsteln, direkt mit seinem Mund von seiner Gabel zog, doch er richtete sich wieder auf, als Pansy ihm ihren Ellbogen in den Magen stieß.

Harry grinste. „Das ist auch wirklich gut!", sagte er, ein bisschen lauter als zuvor.

Danach entstand eine Art bizarres Spiel unter den Slytherins, die versuchten sich gegenseitig auszustechen. Ich denke, das Spiel lenkte sie von der Tatsache ab, dass sie um Harry Potters Aufmerksamkeit rangen. Millie fing damit an, indem sie ein Stück ihres Omelettes abschnitt und es weitereichte. Der Rest der Slytherins begannen nun ebenfalls ihr Frühstück zu teilen, da sie nicht von Bulstrode übertroffen werden wollten, und schon bald war Harry satt, ohne dass jemals etwas auf seinem Teller gelegen hatte.

Erneut überkam seine unschuldige Fröhlichkeit meinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Ich lächelte ihn an, als er mich anblickte, vollkommen glücklich und zufrieden. Ich hob eine Hand und strich ihm über sein wildes Haar, doch dann erstarrte ich, als mir klar wurde, dass ich soeben öffentlich Zuneigung für Harry Potter gezeigt hatte. Harry, der nichts von dem Fehler, den ich gerade begangen hatte wusste, lehnte sich an mich und schlang seine Arme um mich.

Errötend, legte ich unbeholfen einen Arm um seine Schulter und sah zu dem Lehrertisch hoch, nur um Dumbledore lächelnd und nickend vorzufinden.

* * *

_Donnerstagnachmittag_

Der Unterricht war unüblich, aber machbar. Ich hatte Angst, dass Harry sich langweilen würde, da er seinen Stoffhund im Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen hatte, nachdem ich ihm versprochen hatte, dass ich den ganzen Tag bei ihm sein würde. Er war nicht geneigt irgendetwas anzufassen, ohne Erlaubnis dafür zu haben. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass alles andere nicht geneigt war Harry zu berühren. In Verwandlung wollte McGonagall, dass wir einen Farbwechsel-Spruch an beweglichen und unbeweglichen Dingen übten. Bei den unbeweglichen Dingen war alles in Ordnung. Harry starrte unsere Zauberstabbewegungen an, als hüteten sie das Geheimnis zu seiner Welt.

Merkwürdigerweise, taten sie das vielleicht auch. Ich konnte sehen, dass Harry erkannte, dass er in der Lage sein musste all das tun zu können, was wir taten. Er schien sogar einige Sachen zu begreifen. Aber meistens saß er mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck da, als wäre er nicht imstande das alles zu verstehen. Goyle… ja, Greg Goyle… unterhielt Harry mit seiner farbwechselnden Murmel.

Es war eigentlich ein Unfall; seine Murmel hätte smaragdgrün bleiben sollen. Greg hatte jedoch den Festigkeits-Spruch nicht richtig hinbekommen und so wechselte sie alle paar Sekunden die Farbe. Aber Harry wusste das nicht und er war wahnsinnig erfreut über sein Geschenk. So erfreut, dass McGonagall Gregs Note nicht zu dem „M" herabstufte, welches es hätte sein müssen. Er bekam ein Annehmbar und Harry durfte die Murmel behalten.

Gefühlsdusselige Gryffindors.

Das Problem kam, als wir mit den beweglichen Dingen anfingen. Offenbar konnte Harry ein bisschen stablose Magie. Man sollte meinen, der Schulleiter hätte mir eine solche Information mitgeteilt. Aber offenbar war das nicht der Fall. Ich erfuhr es erst, als Harry den Vogel der Gryffindor Patil-Schwester dazu veranlasste ihm eine kleine Show zu bieten.

Es war nicht seine Schuld. Er dachte nur, dass der Vogel schön war. Und dann sagte er: „Ist er nicht hübsch, Draco?" Darauf folgten unglücklicherweise ein Seufzen und ein sehnsüchtiger Kommentar: „Ich wünschte er würde hier rüber fliegen, damit ich mir die schönen Farben von nah ansehen kann."

Wir verbrachten den Rest der Stunde uns vor einer mehrfarbigen „Friedenstaube" zu ducken. Na ja, zumindest jeder außer Harry. Harry hüpfte einfach nur auf und ab, während der bescheuerte Vogel immer gefährlichere Kunststücke vorführte, um Harry zu gefallen. Der Rest von uns versuchte derweil entweder um unser Leben zu laufen oder das blöde Vieh einzufangen. Granger schoss schließlich einen Immobilus darauf und wir steckten es wieder zurück in seinen Käfig.

Und dann fühlte Harry sich dafür schuldig, dass er nun eingesperrt war. Armer Vogel? Armer Harry? Teufel, nein! Arme McGonagall! Harrys Seufzen löste wieder seine stablose Magie aus und der Käfig verschwand, sodass der Vogel mit flatternden Federn wieder quer durch den Raum flog. McGonagall schickte mir einen vernichtenden Blick und ich schnappte mir hastig meinen Schützling und dirigierte ihn schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer, wo er keine weiteren Wünsche oder sehnsüchtigen Seufzer äußern konnte.

Danach aßen wir zu Mittag. Harry saß zwischen mir und Pansy, die sich merkwürdigerweise sehr um den neuen Harry kümmerte, während Greg und Vince gegenüber von uns Platz nahmen. Pansy ignorierte Harrys erneutes Zögern. Sie begann einfach seinen Teller voll zu machen. Ich nickte ihm zustimmend zu, als er mich stumm um Erlaubnis bat und er schaufelte in sich hinein, als hätte er nichts gefrühstückt.

Ich bemerkte, dass wenn Pansy nicht aufpasste, Vince anfing Desserts auf Harrys Teller zu schmuggeln. Er hatte es möglicherweise nur getan, um Pansy zu ärgern, aber andererseits liebte Vince das Essen. Das Wissen, dass es jemanden vorenthalten geworden war, war vielleicht Grund genug, um ihn Harry gegenüber zu erwärmen. Ich ignorierte es, grinste jedoch in mich hinein bei dem Gedanken daran was Pansy mit Vince anstellen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er ihren Versuch Harry eine nahrhafte und gesunde Mahlzeit zu bereiten, sabotiert hatte. Entweder war Vince flinker geworden, oder es lag daran, dass es ums Essen ging, auf jeden Fall wurde er nicht erwischt. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten zu sehen, was beim Abendessen passieren würde.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten wir Pflege für magische Geschöpfe. Normalerweise hasste ich dieses abscheuliche Fach. Ein Trottel, der mehr Gryffindormut als Verstand hatte, unterrichtete es und es ist voller hässlicher Kreaturen, die allem Anschein nach alle ein Stück von mir abbeißen wollen. Heute war es noch schlimmer als sonst. Es wurde noch immer von diesem Trottel gehalten. Wir lernten noch immer über hässliche Kreaturen. Nur schluchzte jetzt dieser haarige Riese in seinen Bart, murmelte etwas über seinen „armen kleinen Harry" und versuchte ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Offensichtlich hatte der Schulleiter ihm nicht klar gemacht, dass Harry sich an niemanden erinnern konnte. Oder vielleicht hatte es dieser sabbernde Dummkopf vergessen. So oder so, trampelte er, sobald er Harry erblickt hatte, zu uns herüber wie ein weinerlicher Hippogreif und hob uns hoch in seine riesigen, haarigen Arme. Ich sage uns, da Harry, als er diese Monstrosität auf ihn zustürmen sah, seine Augen aufriss und versuchte sich hinter mir zu verstecken.

Es war allerdings offensichtlich, dass sich dieser Rüpel nicht darum kümmerte, wer zwischen seiner haarigen Umarmung und seinen „kleinen Harry" stand, denn wir wurden beide fest gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Harry fing an zu wimmern und strampelte mit seinen Beinen, während er meinen Namen stöhnte. Obwohl es mich schmerzt das zuzugeben, machte mich das wütender, als die Tatsache, dass dieser schreckliche Halbriese mich umklammert hielt.

Ein gut platzierter Tritt reichte aus und Hagrids Schluchzen wurde eine Oktave höher und er ließ uns beide fallen. Harry sprang beinahe in meine Arme. Er traf mich so hart, dass wir beide auf den nassen Boden fielen. Meine Robe war durchnässt, ich roch nach diesem verdammten Trottel und Harry rotzte meinen Nacken voll. Das Einzige was ich jedoch imstande war zu tun, war Harry noch fester an mich zu drücken und ihn hin und her zu wiegen, bis er aufhörte zu zittern und zu schluchzen.

Als er endlich still in meinen Armen lag, blickte ich auf zu Hagrid, der es mittlerweile geschafft hatte seine Hände von seinem Schritt zu nehmen. Der Halbriese war rot vor Verlegenheit. Es gefiel mir zu sehen, dass Granger gerade dabei war ihn auszuschimpfen, eine Hand in ihre Hüfte gestemmt, während sie mit der anderen wild vor ihm gestikulierte. Er senkte den Kopf, wie ein gut trainierter Hund und entschuldigte sich, bevor er davon trottete, um seinen Unterricht zu beginnen. Granger half mir Harry auf die Beine zu ziehen, doch sie entfernte sich schnell wieder, als Harry wieder zu wimmern anfing und seine Arme um mich schlang.

Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir nicht stimmte, aber ich fühlte mich schlecht, als mir klar wurde, dass Harry sich wohler mit einer Horde Slytherins fühlte, während seine einstigen Freunde aus Gryffindor ihn aus der Weite sehnsüchtig ansahen. Der Elitär in mir schauderte, als ich zu dem Entschluss kam Harry seinen Gryffindorfreunden vorzustellen und ihn dazu zu ermutigen, mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen.


End file.
